


Семь дней несчастий

by Jem_Miller



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Минсок всегда думал, что у него только одна проблема — невезение, но к концу пятого дня он был готов прибавить к числу своих проблем ещё и Исина.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета – Riisa.

— Удачного дня, хён, — Чондэ за барной стойкой в очередной раз проверил прочность стаканчика с кофе и протянул его Минсоку.

— Спасибо, и тебе хорошего дня, — Минсок улыбнулся, взял свой кофе и, помахав на прощание рукой, вышел на улицу.

«Удачный день» мог бы звучать издевательски, но он прекрасно понимал, что Чондэ действительно желает ему хотя бы один день провести спокойно и без каких-либо происшествий.

Минсок знал: большая часть дня пройдёт хорошо, как он только перешагнёт за дверь офиса, до которого уже — буквально рукой подать. Оставалось надеяться, что за оставшиеся несколько метров не произойдёт ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Но Минсок не был бы собой, если бы всё было так просто.

Ремень его кожаной сумки лопнул с громким треском, и она упала с плеча, папки с документами посыпались на асфальт, а несколько листов подхватило порывом ветра.

Минсок вздохнул — конечно же, чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать — и принялся собирать выпавшие документы.

— У тебя тут улетело, — неожиданно раздался над ухом голос с сильным китайским акцентом. Минсок добродушно проигнорировал полнейшее отсутствие вежливости — в последнее время иностранцев было невероятно много, и далеко не все были хорошо знакомы с корейскими нормами и традициями.

— Спасибо, — он поднялся, благодарно поклонился и забрал бумаги. Его взгляд случайно скользнул по чужим часам, и Минсок охнул — ещё немного, и он опоздает на работу.

Он прижал к груди порванную сумку и папки, снова сбивчиво поблагодарил незнакомца и побежал в сторону офиса, на ходу про себя сетуя на нехватку времени, ведь получилось довольно некрасиво. Было бы неплохо нормально поблагодарить этого человека за помощь, угостив его, к примеру, чашечкой кофе, ведь документы представляли собой некую ценность. Конечно, особо важные бумаги Минсок с собой не носил, прекрасно зная свою удачу, а эти можно было распечатать и получить подпись заново, но расстраивать начальство лишний раз не хотелось.

 

Минсок как раз закончил разговор с одним из партнёров компании и с улыбкой смотрел, как Бэкхён и Чанёль кидали друг в друга скомканными планами какого-то из прошлых мероприятий, споря по поводу цветов афиши для новой акции, когда в отдел зашёл Чунмён.

— Добрый день, — мягко сказал он, окидывая происходящее своим тёплым взглядом. Ко всевозможным выходкам ребят он привык уже давно и не принимался их отчитывать, как пытался первое время после своего назначения. Минсок иногда думал, что у Чунмёна поистине безграничное терпение — быть начальником отдела с десятком нормальных людей и двумя излишне энергичными, не сходя при этом с ума и не срываясь на крик, казалось невозможным.

— Хён, привет, — Бэкхён радостно вскочил и помахал рукой. — Хочешь чаю?

— Откажусь, пожалуй. Совещание через полчаса, надо будет подготовиться, — Чунмён виновато улыбнулся. — Я просто заглянул к вам, чтобы представить вам нашего нового сотрудника.

На этих словах к ним зашёл стройный юноша, и Минсок в очередной раз закатил глаза на проделки судьбы, которая определённо всячески старалась его подколоть. Новичком — « _Чжан Исин, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне_ » — оказался тот самый китаец, поймавший бумаги Минсока.

Исин, видимо, его тоже узнал: он буквально застыл и выкрикнул радостное «ох, это же ты!», стоило ему только заметить Минсока.

И за этим сразу же последовал очередной тяжёлый вздох Чунмёна.

— Исин-а, что я говорил о формальностях? — мягко начал он. — Минсоки-хён старше тебя.

Минсок прыснул, глядя на то, как глаза Исина округлились в ужасе от осознания своей оплошности и он глубоко поклонился, бормоча извинения.

Его можно было понять — любая ошибка, совершённая в первый рабочий день, казалась роковой. Минсок в своё время сам прошёл через подобные переживания о каждом действии.

— Мне очень жаль, просто хён так молодо выглядит, что я был в заблуждении, — неловко сказал Исин, и Минсок только смущённо покачал головой в ответ. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда он слышал подобные комплименты в свой адрес, но всё равно ещё не знал, как на них реагировать.

В конечном итоге Исин сел возле Минсока, заняв стол недавно уволившегося Лухана. Он деловито раскладывал на своём столе всякие безделушки из принесённого с собой ящика, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам и останавливая взгляд на Минсоке. Минсок эти взгляды старательно игнорировал, предпочитая концентрировать внимание на своей работе.

Но когда, спустя час непрерывных споров и постоянного поиска всё новых аргументов, Минсок наконец смог убедить трёх конкурирующих поставщиков сотрудничать в одном и том же проекте, устраиваемом его компанией, то Исин восторженно присвистнул, а восхищением в его глазах можно было бы растопить все ледники мира.

Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

***

Чондэ привычно протянул стаканчик кофе, в очередной раз убедившись в отсутствии каких-либо повреждений на нём, пожелал хорошего дня и сообщил, что ночевать дома не будет, а значит, ужин Минсок должен готовить сам.

Что совершенно невозможно. Присутствие Минсока на кухне, с его-то везением, было равносильно нашествию торнадо. Кухня, забитая посудой и техникой, — просто рай для разрушений, и поэтому Минсок старался как можно реже заниматься готовкой. Но, разумеется, у его брата была и своя личная жизнь, и это означало, что придётся брать еду на вынос. Конечно, своими вкусовыми качествами она заметно уступала стряпне Чондэ, но зато и последствий неудач меньше.

Минсок настолько задумался над предстоящим вечером, что не заметил картонный стаканчик в руке у стоявшей перед ним около светофора женщины. Женщина активно размахивала этой рукой, разговаривая по телефону, но в какой-то момент не смогла его удержать. И стаканчик перевернулся, залив ещё горячим кофе асфальт в том месте, где Минсок стоял пару секунд назад, до того, как его резко отдёрнули в сторону.

Женщина начала испуганно извиняться, перемешивая извинения с вопросами о том, в порядке ли он, и Минсок только кивал, заверяя, что ничего страшного не случилось и ей не следует расстраиваться.

Он повернулся, чтобы, в свою очередь, поблагодарить своего неожиданного спасителя, но замер. За спиной, держа его за локоть, стоял Исин и мягко улыбался, демонстрируя миру свои очаровательные ямочки на щеках. И Минсок бы непременно удивился — потому что, правда? Исин буквально спасает его утро второй день подряд? — если бы не привык уже ко всяческим превратностям судьбы.

— Будь осторожен и смотри по сторонам, пожалуйста, хён, — серьёзно сказал Исин, даже забыв поздороваться, и на это Минсок только прыснул. Если бы все его проблемы можно было решить внимательностью, то он был бы только счастлив.

До офиса он дошёл вместе с Исином, разговаривая с ним про семью, Китай и причины переезда, и, как оказалось, это было только к лучшему — ступеньки на входе оказались мокрыми и Минсок поскользнулся на них. Он бы непременно упал и, возможно, травмировался, если бы рядом не было Исина, успевшего мгновенно его подхватить.

Ладно, после такого он точно должен Исину пару чашек кофе.

***

На следующий день Исин ждал возле кофейни, куда Минсок в знак благодарности отвёл его после работы.

Чондэ, завидев, что он снова пришёл не один, только просиял, но ничего на это не сказал. Минсок готов был поспорить, что это — временное затишье, и уж дома-то Чондэ просто засыплет его вопросами и ехидными комментариями. И тут уже точно не отделаться простым «пришёл угостить коллегу хорошим кофе в качестве признательности за помощь», потому что так это не работает, всех друзей брата Чондэ знал в лицо, а Исина никто не просил караулить Минсока, чтобы убедиться в его сохранности.

Удивительно, что он вообще смог так быстро понять, что с удачей у Минсока были определённые проблемы.

— Береги себя, хён, — Чондэ широко улыбнулся и поклонился уже Исину. — Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о нём.

Подставку с двумя стаканчиками кофе Исин взял даже раньше, чем Минсок успел к ней потянуться.

На самом деле, Минсок всегда был счастлив и благодарен, что его невезение не распространялось на окружающих. Это вообще работало как-то ужасающе странно, но все неудачи всегда были исключительно бытовыми и нелепыми — как потерянные ключи, разбитые чашки, улетевшие в неведомом направлении бумаги или разлитый по полу редкий чай, привезённый Чондэ с отдыха. Минсок много лет безуспешно пытался понять механизм действия, но в итоге только пришёл к выводу, что он просто был ужасающе неловким в повседневной жизни. И что Вселенная всячески добавляла к этому разные мелочи, например, неожиданные встречи, просто чтобы скучно не было.

Что было самым забавным — когда дело касалось чего-то вроде работы или учёбы, всё неудачи разом отступали, словно испугавшись ответственности Минсока.

Не то чтобы он был против, скорее наоборот. Но всё ещё надеялся, что однажды сможет жить _нормальной_ жизнью.

Только «однажды» явно означало «когда-нибудь потом», потому что часть дороги по пути к офису огородили из-за ремонтных работ и идти пришлось в обход, что привело к опозданию.

Иногда Минсок был невероятно рад, что хотя бы с понимающим начальством ему повезло.

***

Следующее утро началось довольно тихо — пролитому на него в метро чаю Минсок перестал удивляться давным-давно, равно как и сломавшемуся прямо посреди пересечения улицы светофору — и когда уже начало казаться, что остаток дня пройдёт так же спокойно, Исин сумел его удивить.

— Минсок-хён, — начал он, нагнав Минсока возле лифта. У него был хорошо знакомый наивный и немного обнадёженный взгляд.

Сколько раз он уже сталкивался с подобным началом?

– Не хочешь пообедать со мной? — Исин улыбнулся, и это было проблемой, потому что такой улыбке, в совокупности с открытым взглядом, казалось невероятно сложно сказать «нет».

Но, в конце концов, Исин всё ещё был новым и не до конца прижившимся сотрудником. Ему нужно было общение, и если Минсок мог это дать, то почему нет? От него не убудет.

К тому же, всё в порядке, пока Исин не пытается перешагнуть за рамки.

***

Минсок всегда думал, что у него только одна проблема — невезение, но к концу пятого дня он был готов прибавить к числу своих проблем ещё и Исина. Приравнивать одного человека к целому вороху проблем, возникающих из единственной и существенной, было довольно странно, но просто Минсок не любил наступать на одни и те же грабли по несколько раз.

— Минсок-хён, — смело начал Исин, снова с утра поджидая его возле кофейни, — я хочу узнать тебя получше. Могу я пригласить тебя на свидание завтра?

И Минсок прекрасно знал, чем в его случае заканчиваются отношения — люди устают от его постоянных неудач и ошибок и в итоге решают всё прекратить. Минсок мог их понять — на их месте он бы тоже не выдержал, если бы имел дело с кем-то, кто постоянно что-то роняет, теряет или портит. Он бы тоже устал от того, кто регулярно умудряется находить на свою голову подобие приключений.

Можно быть прекрасным и солнечным человеком, но при этом являться эпицентром неловкости и разрушения. Одно другого не отрицает, и Минсок тому живое доказательство.

Нужно было перечеркнуть все возможности и шансы прежде, чем будет уже поздно и Минсок сам привяжет к Исину, а итог будет куда более болезненным. Нужно было просто отказаться, можно было даже ничего не объяснять.

Но глядя на робкую улыбку, сказать «нет» казалось Минсоку невероятным малодушием.

В конце концов, Исин всё поймёт и сам, столкнувшись с чередой провальных ситуаций. Соглашаясь на свидание, Минсок твёрдо знал, что после него их отношения станут сугубо дружескими и профессиональными.

***

Свидание получилось ужасающе нелепым, от самого начала и до конца. Сперва Минсок опоздал, потому что задремал в метро и проехал свою остановку. Потом их окатило из огромной лужи на пути к кинотеатру, и они со смехом пытались хоть немного отмыть грязь с одежды, чтобы больше походить на порядочных людей, а не на двух неопрятных мальчишек. Но оказалось, что билеты на нужный фильм уже распроданы, и поэтому они решили пойти на какое-то фэнтези, до начала которого ещё было полчаса ожидания. В завершении всего они попали под огромнейший ливень и вымокли до нитки, наследили грязной обувью дома, чем вызвали недовольство Чондэ, потом фен перестал работать прямо в руках у Минсока, а ещё он умудрился сломать ручку от спальни для гостей, пока открывал дверь. Неудача на неудаче.

Засыпая, он действительно ожидал, что Исин передумает по поводу отношений. И это было довольно грустно — самому Минсоку понравилось проводить время с ним.

***

Утро седьмого дня после знакомства с Исином встретило его ярким солнцем, и он даже смог спуститься на кухню без происшествий.

Чондэ уже вовсю готовил завтрак, а Исин сидел возле окна, читая одну из оставленных на столе книг, и Минсок поздоровался с ними обоими. Исин, услышав его голос, широко улыбнулся и отложил книгу, после чего повернулся к Чондэ.

— Я бы хотел спросить, не будешь ли ты против, если я начну встречаться с твоим старшим братом, — вежливо поинтересовался Исин.

Смех Чондэ не затихал несколько минут, и Минсок уже представлял, сколько раз тот будет припоминать ему эту ситуацию.

Сам он не мог перестать улыбаться.


End file.
